Meritorious Police Duty
by JustAWriterWannaBe
Summary: Beckett and her team of officers are recognized for their hard work.


**_Disclaimer:_  
**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Castle walks onto the floor and heads for Beckett's desk. Handing her the morning's coffee.

"Good morning Detective Beckett."

"And a good morning to you Mr Castle."

"Anything new going on today?"

"No, not much, right now, just paperwor..."

"Detective Beckett! In my office **NOW**!" Calls Gates from the door to her office.

"Uh oh... What did you do wrong?" Castle asks.

"I don't know but this doesn't sound good." as she gets up and hurries to the office.

"Castle, what's going on?" asks Ryan

"I don't know." he says concerned.

Beckett enters the office and Gates closes the door behind her. From the outside all they can see is Gates gesturing at Beckett and talking in an animated manner. Beckett keeps nodding and saying nothing. Finally Gates hands Beckett a sheet of paper and stands in front of her while she reads it. Beckett, still looking at the paper nods to Gates and heads out of the office and back to her desk. She sits down looking amazed and shocked.

"What's up? Everything ok? She sounded furious." asks Castle

"Yea, she sounded it didn't she." Responds Beckett in a far-away manner.

"What's up?" says Ryan and Esposito walking over to her desk.

"It seems we've done something that got noticed."

"Must be Castle's fault." says Esposito.

"Thanks bro, right under the bus." says Castle.

Ignoring the humourous exchange, Beckett continues "Ummm... It seems that the precinct's closure rate is the highest this year and the entire unit is getting a citation."

"That's great!" says Ryan giving a high-five to Esposito.

"Well detectives, congratulations to all of you." chimes in Castle.

"Want to know why she's not smiling about it?" says Beckett.

"Ok, I'll bite. Why?" Asks Castle.

"It seems that **my** team, you two specifically included," pointing to Esposito and Ryan, "since we work as a group, is also getting awarded a medal for 'Meritorious Police Duty' for the work we've done and since we collectively contribute to the highest closure rate in the precinct as well as the city." says Beckett smiling.

"That's great! How about that bro, another award for us!" Espo crows

"Ok... so what's her problem?" asks Ryan looking particularly confused.

"Well, it seems that the three of us will be recognized during the normal ceremonies. However, afterwards there will be a special private ceremony with the commissioner where... I hate to even say this..."

"What?" asks Esposito looking worried.

"It seems that our fair city, the proud city of New York, has seen fit to present the only 'Meritorious Police Duty' award ever given to a civilian." Kate says looking at Castle.

"Are you kidding me?" challenges Esposito "Writer boy is getting the same award as us?"

"Writer boy?" Castle says offended.

"I thought he was just the precinct mascot." quips Ryan.

"Well, for some reason, they decided that he has been helpful to us" says Beckett "and because of this, we're not going to be able to get rid of him any time soon. It seems that Gates really thought he was a passing fancy that would get tired of this life and stop showing up. Now she's not so sure."

"Should I apologize to her?" asks Castle.

"Castle, I'd keep my distance from her for a while longer. And there's a small catch for you Castle. The award is an honorary one and you can't talk about it however, your family and friends are invited to attend if you want."

"Well, congratulations bro!" says Ryan giving him a high-five.

"Awright!" Says Espo as he slaps Castle on the back.

"Ow!" Yelps Castle as he, only slightly, feigns pain and rubs his shoulder.

* * *

The ceremony was full of pomp and circumstance, organizations love their traditions (and they've earned the privilege). Everyone was pristine, looking well pressed, shiny and proud. Neat rows of nattily dressed men and women in uniform, assembled to recognize their own for good work.

Esposito, already with a chest full of medals, got his award, smiled and thanks the commissioner, then Ryan got his and as he shook the commissioner's hand, his wife blew her nose because she was crying so much. Kevin got red as a beet but smiled lovingly at his wife. Beckett got her's, and winked at her dad, sitting in the front row and then winked at Castle in the back. He refused to sit up front, saying it was wrong for him to do so. "Those seats were for the family of the officers as well as the other officers they work with. I appreciate the offer and insistence from everyone but I mean it. My place is in the back as a spectator."

When all the awards were given out and everyone finished with the public displays, Castle, his mother, and Alexis were invited into the ante room of the auditorium. He stood proud, wearing his best suit, trying to not embarrass anyone realizing the gravity of the situation. In came the commissioner and a small entourage. Behind them came Beckett, Esposito, Ryan, Jim Beckett, Lanie, and Ryan's wife Jenny. The three officers, took formation beside and behind Castle. He looked around at them and couldn't believe it. They weren't going to let him get away without at least seeming to be 'one of them'.

The police commissioner looked on in surprise. "Well Mr Castle, it seems that you've earned an unusual amount of respect and loyalty from some of our brethren. That's no small feat. I congratulate you. I know officers who work their entire life in the force and never engender such devotion. I see why it was recommended that you be givin this award."

With that the police commissioner shook his hand, congratulated, and presented Richard Castle with his award for Meritorious Police Duty, stood for pictures with him and his family and his friends. Castle, in one of the few times in his life, found himself completely speechless. The only thing he could do was smile and wink at his daughter and mother. As things quickly wound down, Castle looked across the crowd at Beckett, and mouthed the words 'Thank you' to her.

Esposito chimed in with "Y'know Castle, if Gates ever finds out who did this, they're going to be in a world of ... sh... sh... um ...shellfish." He caught himself.

The commissioner heard the comment as he was leaving the room and turned around and said with a big grin to them "Don't tell her I told you but it was Captain Victoria Gates herself who recommended it."

Beckett went over to Castle, taking her pin from under her badge and pinned it to the inside of his jacket where it doesn't show but that he can see it and smiled at him. He got more reward from that smile then anything else he thought to himself.

She looked at him and and then in a loud voice said "Great idea!"

Turning around, she looked at everyone and said "Castle said he's buying at the Old Haunt!"

"I did?"

"You did. You trying to make a liar out of me?" she gave him a quick look.

"No no. Of course not. I guess those words came out of my mouth when my back was turned." he twinkled as they headed off to celebrate.

* * *

**# # # The End # # #**


End file.
